All Night
by My Writing Has No Limit
Summary: Dylan has gotten his first job at a new pizzaria runned by his friend Johnny. He begins to learn about Johnny's history and the the reasoning behind the pizzaria every night he works. Dylan has to make important decisions that could change how things go around the restaurant and how people see him. Will Dylan make a name for himself at the restaurant? *Sequel to "Night Shift"*
1. Life

**Holy shit everyone it's a new story! I'm back again and this time things will be a little more interesting..I will leave most of the chapters with an option that YOU can choose! So you can change the story a bit yourself. I hope you guys will take part in this idea, This is also a sequel to my story "Night Shift", and without further explanation. Let's get this story going!**

Chapter 1-Life

Dylan's POV, 11:55 P.M.

I get off my motorcycle and walk up to the steps of the new restaurant that opened in town called "Johnny's Family Pizzaria!".It had been my first time going to a new pizzaria since Freddy Fazbears was shut down. I reach the top of the staircase and meet my new boss.

"Hey Dylan! Long time no see!" Johnny says.

"Hey man. Thanks for the job. I really needed it" I respond. We shake hands briefly before he leads me inside.

"Welcome to the place!" Johnny announces. I'm led into a huge dining area with tons of tables and a huge stage out front. There's a big buffet area on the right side of the room.

"Damn this place is huge!" I laugh. He joins me in slight laughter.

"Would you like to meet your coworker?" Johnny asks.

"Oh well..sure..I thought this was more of a solo job" I say.

"Oh no..you'll be working with my biggest treasure" Johnny explains.

"I thought the restaurant was your biggest treasure" I say.

"Oh never! I have something so good I wish I could spend my life with it.. Mangle!" Johnny shouts. I look to my left and see a animatronic emerge from the doorway. it walks over to me and Johnny with a huge smile.

"Dylan?" Mangle asks

"Oh my god..is it really you?" I reply. She gives me a big hug before crying a little. I can see out of the corner of,my eye that Johnny seemed a little confused but her brushed it off.

"I haven't seen you since I was a pile of scrap on Foxy's lap" Mangle mutters. I hold her close and pet her head.

"Where is Foxy?" I ask. It had been years since I went to the pizzaria and when I heard the old freadbear pizza place got shut down I haven't gone since.

"He um...he passed away about 6 years ago" Mangle says. I felt shocked, how do they just die? Maybe he was to broken to be fixed or something.

"But good news Dylan! Even though Foxy passed away we did manage to find his memory chip. We have been trying to remake him for years now" Johnny explains.

"What's taking so long?" I ask.

"Well you see, me and Mangle are building him from scratch. We are about 80% done with him. I'm glad to took engineering classes because we need your help" Johnny tells me.

"Is that why you hired me?" I ask him.

"No, I hired you more for a deal" Johnny says.

"Well, lay it on me then" I laugh.

"If you keep this place safe at night and help rebuild Foxy, I'll double your pay and also let you eat here for free" Johnny answers. I ponder the deal for only a second before answering.

"Alright man, Im in" I reply.

"Perfect! Thanks Dylan, this means a lot to me" Johnny says.

"Hell your helping me more than Im helping you! $20 an hour for a night shift job is great!" I exclaim.

"Well that's a price I'll pay to have Foxy back" Johnny says.

"If it makes you any happier, I would've helped anyways" I respond. That makes Johnny and Mangle smile at me and I just smile back.

"Well let's get you familiar with the building!" Mangle excitedly says. I nod and she begins a tour of the she gives me the tour Johnny leaves for the night and told me to keep the place safe till 6 A.M. which shouldn't be hard with Mangle here.

Time skip to 5:40 A.M.

Me and Mangle sit at a table eat pizza and talking. She seems to have been doing fine without Foxy but I bet it's not the same. Her pink jolly eyes hid the sadness behind them. She sat in an awkward position which made her look a little insecure. I decided to pop the question I had on my mind all night.

"What happened to Foxy?" I ask her.

"Wh-what?" She stutters.

"How did he go out?" I question her. I couldn't explain the look of pain and hurt on her face when I asked that.

"I miss him so much" Mangle says before breaking into tears. I get up and hug her to comfort her even though Im sure it didn't help her much. She surprisingly held me close and cried into my shoulder. We say there for a minute till she was able to talk.

"He was killed by an old animatronic called Marionette..he slaughtered all of the old gang besides me..and that's only because Foxy gave his life for me" Mangle cries. The clock strikes 6, marking the end of the night.

"Mangle Im sorry to leave on a bad note but I got to go" I say while holding her in my arms.

"It's ok Dylan..Im going to go home and get some rest before I work on Foxy a little more" Mangle replies.

"You work on him at home?" I ask.

"Yeah..I can bring him in tomorrow if you want to work on him" She says.

Option A: "Yeah bring him in! We can probably finish him tonight!"

Option B: "Keep him at home, I don't think Im ready to work on him yet"

Option C:" I don't really care about him..do what you want"

 **Well that's it! Review what option you want and the most voted will happen! Remember the option you choose will change how certain characters like Dylan (Which is basically you). If I don't get votes I will pick one of the options myself so yeah, that's that. I hope you guys enjoyed and until next time, BUH BYE!**


	2. The Project

**Hello everyone and welcome back to this adventure! I'm glad to see people reviewed what they wanted to happen last chapter so that means I don't have to choose that decision, Few. I hope this is a good story to you guys because I personally like it! Now, let's begin shall we?**

Chapter 2- The Project

Dylan's POV, 5:59 A.M.

I stand and think about my choice of if I wanted to work on Foxy or not. And I decided I should.

"Yeah you can bring him in. I'd love to work on him!" I exclaim (Mangle liked that).

"Alright great! I'll bring Foxy in tomorrow. I'll bring my son too so he can see his daddy alive" Mangle says. Before I can ask about her son she was already at the door leaving the pizza place. I stand there dumbfounded from the thought of here having a kid. I brush it off and leave the restaurant.

Time skip to 11:30 P.M.

I slowly open my eyes and hear an annoying beeping noise going off. I roll over in my bed and hit my alarm clock to turn it off. I see the time and it reads 11:30 P.M... I lay there for a second before realizing what this meant. I jump out of bed and run over to my dresser where I grab a clean uniform and get dressed. After pulling up my black slacks and putting on my blue tee that read "Night Guard", I quickly rushed down my stairs and out my door and down to my car. I hopped in and looked at my watch which read 11:40 P.M. I reach for my let and find that it's not there.

"Fuck" I mumble. I get out and run back into my house and grab my keys that were sitting on my kitchen table. I mumble some more cuss words before running back to my car and driving to work.

Time skip to 12:05 A.M.

I pull into the restaurants parking lot and rush up the stairs. I open the door and there standing on the stage was the almost complete Foxy. Next to him was Mangle and on his other side was a little red fox that had white fur around his paws and flashy white eyes. It had little ears and cute little cheeks. It was the cutest little thing I had ever seen.

"Mommy who is that?" The little fox asked Mangle.

"That's Dylan hun. He's going to help me fix your daddy" She giggles. The little fox runs over to me and hugs my legs. He look like he was only about 4 foot 10 and I was about 6 foot 1.

"Well hello there fella" I say to the little fox.

"Hi mister! Thanks for helping mommy build daddy!" He says excitedly.

"So Mangle, what's the little fox's name?" I ask.

"His name is just Foxy Jr for now" She says.

"mommy wanted to wait till we had daddy back to give me an official name" Foxy Jr squeals at me.

"Well Foxy Jr, you'll have your daddy back today" I tell the little boy. He starts jump up and down and cheer in excitement.

"Well, let's get started then Dylan" Mangle says. I nod and join her on the stage where Foxy was. We lay him down and get tools from a supply closet. Only moments later do we begin to rebuild the best pirate to ever sail the 7 seas.

Time skip to 4:20 A.M.

I put on the finishing touches to Foxy's ears. Carefully adding the paint and fur to it. I stand up and take a step back. Mangle was on my left and Foxy Jr to my right.

"Ready to turn him on?" I ask the two. They nod furiously and I stand Foxy up. I open his back panel and put in his memory chip. I flip the on switch up and close the panel. After a second or so I can hear Foxy buzz to life. He lifts his head up and his eyes flicker to the same golden yellow that they always were. He looks around and stops when he looks at me Mangle.

"Am I dead?" Foxy asks us.

"Ha..no man. Me and Mangle rebuilt you" I say. Foxy walks up to Mangle and hugs her. Just then Foxy Jr comes out from behind Mangle and I see Foxy's eyes turn blue.

"Is that our son?" Foxy asks Mangle. She nods and Foxy drops to his knees. I can see a tear run down his face as he becomes eye level with his son.

"Ahoy dad! I'm happy to finally meet you!" Foxy Jr cheers.

"Oh my gosh lad..you are so big! I'm so proud of how well you've been doing without me!" Foxy cheerfully says. The two hug each other and I can feel myself tear up a bit at the sight. Foxy breaks the hug and walks up to me. He just looks at me for a moment before hugging me tightly. I hug him back and enjoy the hug for the few seconds it lasted. Once we broke the hug he looks at me for a second before speaking.

"What is your name?" Foxy asks me.

"Dylan, your old first mate" I answer him.

"My god is it really you? How old are you?" Foxy asks.

"I'm 18 now. I've kinda changed since the last time we met" I answer yet again.

"Damn..I've been dead for a long time huh?" Foxy says.

"6 years to be exact" Mangle adds. Foxy looks over to her with the huge look of shock on his face.

"So my little boy is 6 now?" Foxy asks. Mangle nods at his question.

"Hey daddy? Can we give me a proper name now?" Foxy Jr asks his dad.

"What do you mean? What has your mom been calling you?" Foxy questions his son.

"Well she's been calling me Foxy Jr. but I need a real name" Foxy Jr says.

"Well, what should we name you then?" Foxy asks again.

" I dunno..something cool!" Foxy Jr replies with.

"And appropriate" Mangle adds.

"How about we ask Dylan. What should we name him in your opinion?" Foxy asks me.

Option A: I'm not sure, you guys pick

Option B: how about the love doctor?

Option C: We should call him _! (You pick).

Relationship status:

Mangle:100%

Foxy Jr:85%

Foxy:100%

Johnny:90%

 **Well there you go guys! Make your choices! I added a relationship chart so you can see who is liking you and who absolutely hate you XD. I hope you are enjoying how this story is turning out and I hope you enjoy the relationship chart. Now until next time, BUH BYE!**


	3. Sebastian

**What's going on everyone Im back with yet another chapter to give you! I'm enjoying this story a ton and I hope you are too! I like seeing that you guys want to get involved as well which makes me even more happy! Now, let's start this shiz up!**

Chapter 3-Sebastian

Dylan's POV, 4:50 A.M.

I look at the three foxes and come up with a name for the little kid.

"How about Sebastian?" I ask Mangle and Foxy.

"OH! I like that name!" Foxy Jr says.

"Is that what you want to be named son?" Foxy asks.

"Yes daddy please please!" Foxy Jr begs.

"Well do you mind Mangle?" Foxy asks his wife.

"Of course not! I like the name Sebastian" Mangle says.

"Well Sebastian, I'm glad to have ye aboard!" Foxy cheers to his son. Sebastian hops up and down, in love with his new name (Sebastian, Mangle, and Foxy liked that.).

"Well what now?" Mangle asks us. We stand there and ponder the idea.

"Wanna play Night Guard?" Foxy asks us. Mangle nods quickly but me and Sebastian stand confused.

"What's Night Guard?" I ask the couple.

"It's where the Night Guard has to try and keep us from getting him in his office by closing his door and checking the cameras. We have 25 minute rounds then we switch places and someone else takes the night guards spot" Mangle explains.

"Well that sounds simple. Who will be the-wait a minute.." I begin. They all laugh as I slowly walk to my office. I walk down a hall which seemed very familiar but I brushed it off. I walk in the office and sit down in a desk chair next to, well a desk. I scoot up to the desk and grab the tablet which let's me check the cameras. I turn it on and it shows the 3 foxes standing on the show stage. Right when they realize Im watching they run in different directions.

"Shit" I mumble to myself. This is going to be difficult.

Time skip to 5:20 A.M.

I struggle to keep up with the speed of the three animatronics. They were unbelievably fast for robots and Foxy was fast as hell even though he was resurrected less than and hour ago. I scramble to close the left door as Foxy comes running down the hallway. Just as I press the close door button the bell rings, indicating I won the game.

"God damn!" I cheer. I open the door up and Foxy walks in with a sad expression.

"Good job lad. Your almost better than Johnny..I miss him." Foxy says. I look at the fox in confusion before remembering he's been dead for like 6 years.

"Foxy, Johnny is still alive. He runs this place. There is no such thing as Freddy Fazbears Pizza anymore" I explain to him. He looks at me with a big smile and his eyes go to a brighter gold than usual.

"Really lad? Wow that's amazing! When I can talk to the fellow?" Foxy asks excitedly. I think for a moment and wondered when he could. I actually had no idea.

"I don't know exactly. And I have no idea where you'll live too. We don't have a Pirates Cove and we can't,just let you stay here" I say. As we stand there and think Mangle and Sebastian join us.

"Hey Dylan! Congrats on the win!" Sebastian cheers.

"Thanks little man! I bet you're better than me though" I say to him.

"Oh boy! Can I be the guard next mommy?" Sebastian asks Mangle.

"it's up to your father. And we will have to play tomorrow since our time is almost up here" Mangle states.

"Can I dad?" Sebastian asks Foxy. He ignored the fact that he would have to wait till tomorrow to play.

"Well sure son. Anything ye want to be" Foxy says to him. Sebastian cheers and does a lap around the office. I look at the clock in the tablet and it reads 5:50 A.M..I yawn, tired from the game we just played.

"Oh Dylan you must be tired. You can leave if you want" Mangle says. I look at her in confusion. What employer let's you leave 10 minutes early on a guard shift?

"But what about Foxy? Where will he live?" I ask. That's when Mangle looked sad.

"Foxy" she begins. He looks up at her in wonder. "you'll have to live with Dylan for a day or so because there isn't enough room at Johnny's".

"Oh well..I guess that's fine. Can you take me in Dylan?" Foxy asks. I nod in excitement. I had my own apartment that I bought and had an extra room In it.

"Thanks buddy! Should we get going then?" Foxy questions.

"Well sure I guess" I say. I get up from my chair and Foxy hugs and kisses his family. We walk out to my car and pull out of the drive way. Foxy looked back and sees Mangle and Sebastian waving goodbye. I see him tear up as we drive away.

Time skip to 8:30 P.M.

I wake up in bed and look around. I yawn and get out of my bed. I grab some clothes and go take a shower. I water feels good and I enjoy my shower. When Im done I get out and walk to my kitchen. I grab a bowl of cereal and bring it to the living room where Foxy was playing my PS4. He seemed to be good at Black Ops 3 and I surprised. I sit next to him and watch him get a R.A.P.S. Within a minute. He played on max sensitivity and he had my headset on. I could her the game through the headphones which means he had it on full blasts. He finishes the match and looks at me then takes off the headset.

"How are you so good?" I ask him.

"Johnny use to play this with me and the old crew" he says.

"What level are you?" I ask. He backs out of the lobby and Im shocked at what I see.

"3rd prestige level 40" Foxy states.

"And how long have you been playing?" I question him.

"About two hours" he says. I grab the controller and check his k/d and it was a 18.3.

"What the.." I say.

"Hey Johnny" Foxy asks.

"What man?" I respond.

"Do you think we could rebuild the others?" He asks.

Option A:Well probably. It would take maybe 2 weeks if we work together.

Option B: I don't think so. But we could try.

Option C:Eh I don't know. I never liked the others.

Relationship status

Foxy:100%

Mangle:100%

Sebastian:100%

Johnny:95%

 **There you go boi! Another chapter with some options for you to choose! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and how good Foxy is at call of duty. He's a damn hacker at this point XD. Well, until next time everyone. BUH BYE!**


	4. Old Is New!

**Hello everyone and welcome back u lovely bastards! I am here to bring you another chapter to my epic story you are currently reading. Now I will have to apologize, I am only posting one chapter this week since tomorrow is Christmas Eve! I hope you don't mind and now let us begin the chapter!**

Chapter 4-Old is New!

Dylan's POV 8:50 P.M.

"You know what Foxy? Let's do it! Let's rebuild the others!" I cheer. The pirate springs to his feet with a crazy smile on his face.

"Are ye serious lad? No foolin?" Foxy asks curiously.

"Nope, im not foolin ya! Let's put them bitches back together!" I say with excitement. The fox brings me into a big hug and spins me around in his arms. (Foxy now loves you and not in a gay way).

"Oh yes thank you lad! Thank you thank you thank you! How long will it take?" Foxy asks with hesitation.

"Well the more complicated ones will take longer so Freddy and Chica. Bonnie and the toys will be easier and take only a few days each. Freddy and Chica will take longer but with everyone helping it could speed the process up" I explain. Foxy looks at me with pure happiness and begins to sing his little pirate jingle while he has a huge grin on his face. I sit down and play the video game whole Foxy prances around and enjoys himself.

Time skip to 11:55 P.M.

I walk into the restaurant with Foxy behind me. We arrived a few minutes early, so when we walked in Mangle and Sebastian were surprised to see us.

"Hey daddy!" Sebastian cheers as he runs and jumps into Foxy's arms.

"Arr there's my favorite pirate!" Foxy exclaims.

"What has you in such a good mood hun?" Mangle asks.

"Well our friend Dylan has agrees to help rebuild the others!" Foxy cheers.

"Oh, well that's wonderful" Mangle says a little disappointed.

"What's wrong my baby girl?" Foxy asks Mangle.

"I'm just not looming forward to all the girls hitting on you" Mangle states. (Mangle dislikes this).

"Oh cheer up. The whole family will be back!" I cheer. I manage to get a small smile out of her.

"So who do you want to rebuild first?" Foxy asks me.

"Well since the toys are easier than Bonnie we can start with Toy Chica" I say.

"Oh boy, Chi" Mangle states.

"We won't ever get them rebuilt with that attitude, come on we need them back. It will do the restaurant some good!" Foxy says. Mangle nods and agrees with Foxy. We all go and scavenge parts and begin to rebuild Chi.

Time skip to 2 days later.

Dylan's POV, 2:35 A.M.

Me,Mangle,Foxy, and Sebastian have been working our asses off to build Chi. We all were crowded around a table fiddling with the final bolts and gears needed to finish Chi. I ads the last 3 bolts to her beak while Foxy adds some other bolts to the feet and legs. After we were done we all backed away from the table.

"We did it" Foxy says. We look at Chi, fully rebuilt and ready to go.

"Mangle to you have her memory chip?" I ask her. I turn and see her reach and grab a chip on another table near by.

"Yup, been saving all the chips since day one" Mangle sighs. I could tell she didn't want Chi to fall in love with Foxy but what does she have to worry about. They have a kid together. I walk up to Chi and stand her up with the help of Foxy. I open up her back panel and put the memory chip in. I flip her switch and close the panel. Shortly after I hear her gears turn and her body coming to life. Her bright purple eyes light up the floor beneath her. She lifts her head and looks around the room.

"Where am I?" Chi asks. I walk around her and look her in the face. I look for any loose bolts or screws. She gives me a weird look before noticing everyone else.

"Hey Chi" Foxy says. I notice Chi begin to tear up a bit.

"Hey daddy who is Chi?" Sebastian asks his father. He looks up at him with the most curious look on his face.

"That's one of daddy's old friends" Mangle says as she hold Sebastian's hand. Mangle was on his left and Foxy on the right.

"Well um, Chi. To answer your question me and the pirates rebuilt you and everything" I explain.

"Who are you?" She asks me.

"Me? Well I'm just the new night guard. I use to go to Freddy's when I was younger. My family was friends with Johnny and he runs this new restaurant. He gave me the job and here I am rebuilding robots" I say. She looks confused but I told her it will all make sense in time.

"So, where will I be staying? I noticed you guys don't really have a show stage or anything" Chi says. I look to the others with a curious look.

"We just made room for Foxy at our house and Pirates Cove won't be built for another few days. And now we will need a show stage which I'll tell Johnny about" Mangle explains. I look back over to Chi and smile.

"Well you'll be coming home with me then sweetheart" I say. She blushes a little with the comment which I didn't intend to flirt with her.

Time skip to 5:55 A.M.

We all laugh at Foxy's pirate jokes and enjoy our night. We were all getting ready to go home when the question on everyones mind needed to become answered.

"Who will we building next?" Mangle asks.

"How about Bonnie? I'm excited for him!" Foxy says.

"Oh I would like to see my sister Chica again!" Chi cheers.

"How about we get Toy Bonnie back. He is a little smarter with the building stuff than us" Mangle states.

Option A: Let's build Bonnie for Foxy, I want to see him too.

Option B: I think we should reunite Chi with her sister.

Option C: Toy Bonnie would be a big benefit since we could build more of you guys faster.

Relationships:

Foxy:101% (MAX)

Mangle:95%

Sebastian:90%

Johnny:100%

Chi:100%

 **I hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review on who you want built next! I'm excited to see who you guys want back :D now I'll see all of you beautiful bastards in the next one, BUH BYE!**


	5. Restoration

**Welcome back you bastards! I hope you all had a good break and are excited to get back to this story! I'm happy to say I will be updating and back on track with writing this week so yay! Without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 5-Restoration

5:55 A.M, Dylan's POV

"Let's rebuild Toy Bonnie. He was a little better with mechanics and that" I state (Mangle liked that, Chi and Foxy didn't like that. Can now build 2 animatronics a night).

"Good choice Dylan" Mangle says.

"Just means Bonnie is dead for a bit longer" Foxy grumbles.

"I wish I could see my sister again" Chi begins. She has a tear run down her face and I comfort her. I escort her out and we head back to my place. We wave goodbye to Foxy and Mangle who were trying to convince Sebastian it was time to leave.

Time skip to 5:30 P.M.

I open my eyes and yawn, stretching in the process. I look to my left and admire how pretty Chi is. She was currently sleeping andhad decided to lay in my bed with me since she didn't want to be alone. I carefully Get out of bed, trying to not disturb her. I come out successful in this challenge and walk to my door and proceed to my bathroom. I enter and take a quick whizz before turning on the shower and getting ready to hop in.

Time skip to 5:45 P.M.

I hop out of the shower and dry myself off. I notice myself in the mirror and take a look at myself. My short brown hair and brown eyes seemed to be glowing compared to the rest of my body. I ignore my features and wrap my towel around my waist and proceed to go to my bedroom. I walk in and see Chi still asleep. Which means I don't have to worry about her being in the same room as me while I change. I walk up to the dresser and drop my towel. I open a door full of boxers and pluck a pair out. As I do this I hear a yawn behind me.

"Dylan?" I hear behind me. I cover myself by picking up the towel and wrapping it around me. I turn and see her laying here confused.

"Oh um...hey Chi..Morning" I say. I feel myself blush as she states at me.

"Why do you have a towel around you?" She ask. I give her a look of 'What the hell did you say?' Before answering.

"I just took a shower and didn't want my..you know...showing" I reply. We both are blushing madly and to be honest, I wished I had just left the room to change.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry, I've never seen a human naked" She states (Chi begins to want to know you more) . I just shrug and have her leave as I change into an outfit. Once I'm in some clothes I walk out and see her preparing to make something.

"You can cook?" I ask.

"Of course, Did you think my sister made all the pizzas alone?" She laughs. I let out a slight giggle. I stand next to her and watch her prepare to cook.

"Are you making pizza?" I ask her. She gives a little smile before nudging me.

"No silly. I don't just make pizza. I was going to make spaghetti" Chi states. I smiled, I love spaghetti.

"How did you know I liked spaghetti?" I ask curiously.

"Well after you went to sleep I snuck out of bed and looked around your house. I found a cook book with a recipe for your favorite sauce for spaghetti and I just assumed you liked it a lot" She explains. I look at her and smiled. I then look at the wall to our left and noticed a certain picture. It was the whole gang from when the restaurant was opened before. Johnny gave me it as a gift for my 12th birthday and I cherished it when I was younger. I walk up and grab the picture off the wall and walk back to Chi.

"Hey Chi, I have a gift for you" I say. She stops and looks at me curiously. I hand her the picture and she looks at it for a second before looking back up at me. She began to tear up and a smile spread across her face.

"Thank you so much Dylan" She cries before hugging me (Chi loved that). I pat her on the back and embrace our hug.

Time skip to 11:55 P.M.

I pull up to the restaurant and get out with Chi behind me. We walk up the stairs and in the restaurant only to see Foxy,Mangle,And Sebastian laying a endoskeleton out on the stage.

"Is this Toy Bonnie's frame?" I ask. They nod excitedly and I smile. Sebastian runs up and hugs me.

"I missed you uncle Dylan!" My little guy says. I look at Foxy and Mangle and they just shrug.

"I missed you too! How's my favorite little fox?" I ask him.

"I'm doing great uncle Dylan! Daddy an mommy are teaching me how to become a pirate for when we can perform here!" Sebastian cheers.

"Well that's wonderful buddy! How about he go get uncle Bon built?" I ask him. He jumps with excitement and drags me over to the stage.

Time skip to 5:15 A.M.

Bon was a complicated build. He took nearly all night. He was more difficult because he required more parts and more complicated joints. Apparently he was able to do the splits which for even a human it's difficult to master. We stand him up and flip the switch.

15 minutes of repetitive explaining later...

"Wow, so you guys mean I'd still be dead for a couple more months if it weren't for Dylan?" Bon asks.

"Pretty much. We was raised around machines and stuff so he sped up our building processes quite a bit" Foxy answers.

"Well thank you Dylan. With us working together we can build the rest of the gang twice as fast! Which leads me to ask..who will me assemble next?" Bon asks.

"Oh! Can we please do my sister next? Please Dylan, for me" Chi begs.

"Can we build Freddy and Bonnie please? I want my pals back" Foxy whines.

"I got blueprints for a Toy Freddy model that was never built due to our budget before. His name is Fred and is a bit like Freddy. We could build him and Freddy" Mangle suggests.

Option A: Let's build Chica, then have the rest of the night off since we've been non stop building.

Option B: Let's build Freddy and Bonnie, then we can have the 3 man trio back for Foxy.

Option C: Let's build Fred and Freddy. It would be cool to see them meet!

Relationships:

Foxy:80%

Mangle:101% (MAX)

Sebastian:90%

Chi:100% (Beginning to have feelings for you)

Bon:100%

Johnny:90%

 **I hoped you enjoyed to first chapter after my big break I had! Careful with you decisions now, characters will now have bigger relationship changes and begin to sway their opinion on what they thought about you! Some characters may even take drastic measures to do things, but you can avoid all of it if you play this smart! So, goodluck and choose wisely. Until next time, BUH BYE!**


	6. The Buddies

**What's going on everyone! I'm here with another one XD. I will begin making the choices mean a bit more and relationships matter more. It's also possible now, to get a female to fall in love with you. So, if you want a certain one to like you just choose their option more! Well enough of that, let's get going!**

Chapter 6-The Buddies

5:58 A.M. Dylan's POV

I look at the three of the animatronics asking me for my opinion. Bon looks at me from the left with a grin.

"What's the next project?" He asks.

"Let's build Freddy and Bonnie. They can help us a bunch and Foxy will get his friends back" I answer.

"Yes! Thank you lad! You won't regret bringing them back!" Foxy cheers. (Foxy loved that)

"I see no one is in any rush to bring my sister back" Chi depressingly says. (Chi didn't like that)

"Oh well, it was just an idea" Mangle states. (Mangle didn't mind too much)

"Well that settles it! Wait, where is Bon going to stay during the day?" I ask everyone.

"Don't worry about me Dylan. I have to stay here and wait for Johnny so I can speak with him about living facilities for us. I'll probably start building Pirates Cove today" Bon explains.

"Alright then..Chi you can come stay with me again then" I tell her. She slowly walks past us and out the the car.

"Well I guess we better go now" Foxy says still looking excited. I agree and say goodbye before heading out to my car. I hop in and see Chi laying down in the back seat looking depressed. The melancholy is really strong in the car as I begin to feel sad for not choosing to build her sister. Either way she's coming back though so that makes me a little happier.

"Are you ok Chi?" I ask before pulling out of the parking lot.

"I'm fine..Just missing my sister" She mumbles.

"It'll be ok Chi, she's coming very soon" I say to try and comfort her. I see her smile a bit and I drive away from the restaurant.

Time skip to 7:20 P.M.

I open my sleepy eyes, barely able to see. I focus a little and look over to my left. Chi didn't sleep with me today. I get out of bed and stretch, looking at my dresser and thinking about if I even want to change yet. I just forget about changing and head to the bathroom to shower.

7:25 P.M. Chi's POV

I lay awake on the couch, watching some movie about a princess letting down her hair and a prince saving her. I can't decide whether I like Dylan or not. He isn't like any night guard or animatronic I know. He's a little more outgoing and really seems to know what to do when it comes to animatronics. I'm not sure if he's any good with girls though, I'll see if he can spend all of tomorrow with me if it's ok with everyone at the restaurant.

7:45 P.M. Dylan's POV

I walk out into the living room, clean and wearing a new outfit. I see Chi laying on the couch and I move her legs so I can sit down. I then put her legs back up and onto my lap so she didn't have to lay in an uncomfortable position. I look over at her and I see she had a tear streak down her face. I take my thumb and wipe it off her and she looks at me after.

"What did you just do?" She asks.

"Just wiped a tear away. Chi, don't cry anymore. I'll build your sister but first I just got to get everyone back to normal. Plus I mean we kind of owe Foxy since he's the reason we are still building everyone" I explain. She sits up and pecks my cheek with a little kiss

"Thanks for making me feel better Dylan. I just miss her so much" Chi mumbles just loud enough for me to hear. I hug her before getting up and making dinner.

Time skip to 11:55 P.M.

I pull into the parking lot on my motorcycle with Chi. She was begging me to give her a ride on it so I did, she loved it. We put our helmets in a backpack that I brought to hold them. We proceed inside and see an amazing sight.

"Hey guys! Welcome back!" Bon shouts as he hangs up the curtain to the new Pirates Cove.

"How did u build this in one day?" I ask him. Right when I said something, Sebastian comes running out of the new Pirates Cove and hugs me like the other night.

"Well Johnny said I could work on it today so I did. I'm pretty good with this kind of stuff so it wasn't that hard" He gently laughs.

"It's so pretty!" Chi cheers as we get closer. It had furry purple curtains, just like the old ones. We walk past them and enter the cove where the walls were painted like a ocean and a big boat was in the middle of the room. The floor was made to look like you were in the ocean floating until you got onto the ship.

"How did you do all of this alone?" I ask.

"Well actually Johnny had some of his friends come paint when I finished the ship" He explains. I get close to the ship and see it was almost like a little house. You started at the bottom of the ship in the very back where fake cannon balls were and a bunch of barrels. As you walk to the other end you can see a stair case leading up to the deck. We head up and are now next to the big sail in the middle. Ahead of me was the top of the ship. I turn around and you can see little stair cases leading to a steering wheel. Below this was a door.

"What's behind the door?" I ask Bon. He points to a peice of wood above the door reading 'Captains Quarters'. I smack my forehead and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I hear Mangle call out.

"The one and only" I say back.

"Oh honey! Dylan's here!" Mangle calls to Foxy. I can hear him get up and come to the door.

"Hey lad! Glad you came by to see this beauty!" Foxy cheers.

"Yes it is a beauty. But I think we should probably work on your buddies before it gets too late" I state.

"Ahh yes my boy. I'll meet you by the stage in 5" Foxy replies. I nod and me and Chi go out the the stage. On our way out we seen Sebastian pretending to be a pirate on the deck.

"The Pirate's life is for me!" Sebastian chants.

Time skip to 5:55 A.M.

We got to work a bit early tonight and were able to build both Freddy and Bonnie. We turned them on and explained everything very carefully to them (More to Freddy since he didn't believe any of it was real) and then told them about the situation.

"So who's staying where now?" I ask.

"Well the lads can stay with us on the ship. We have spare beds since Bon thought it was a good idea" Foxy says with a smile on his face.

"So Chi you'll be with me again" I state. She nods excitedly.

"Who will we be building tomorrow?" Bon asks.

"Actually I wanted to know if Dylan could miss a day to spend time with me" Chi states.

"Well that's up to him, unless he wants to build Chica and Fred" Mangle says.

"Or he could spend a night with the lads tomorrow!" Foxy adds.

Option A: I'll spend tomorrow with Chi, get to know her better.

Option B: Let's get everyone built and done for now

Option C: I'll spend the night with my boys. It's been a long time since I've seen them.

Relationships:

Foxy:100%

Mangle:100%

Sebastian:100%

Chi:85% (having second thoughts about you)

Bon:90%

Freddy:90%

Bonnie:90%

 **Yay another chapter done! Let's get them votes in you sexy bastards! Well I'm done here for now, and I hope you like your interactions with Chi and how she kind of likes you. Don't worry, if you like Mangle there is a slim chance of tapping that XD. Alright, I'll see you guys later. BUH BYE!**


	7. A Night With Chi

**Hey guys I'm back and I got a few people saying choice A and one really good reason for choice C..I'm sorry whoever picked C but everyone wants to see choice A.I I hope this won't be a disappointment and enjoy!**

Chapter 7-A Night With Chi

5:55 A.M. Dylan's POV

"I'll spend tomorrow with Chi, get to know her and the history of this place a bit more" I answer.

"All alright lad" Foxy says (Foxy,Bonnie, and Freddy feel disappointed).

"Yay!" Chi cheers. She hugs me and jumps up and down (Chi loved that).

"Eh, fine with me" Mangle mumbles (Mangle wants to know you better as well).

"Well let's get going and sleep so we can be awake all day together!" Chi rushes me. She drags me out to the motorcycle as I wave goodbye to everyone. We hop on and drive away to my house.

Time skip to 6:30 P.M.

My alarm clock rings in my ears. I open my eyes and look to my right to see the time flashing on my clock. I smack the off button on it and it shuts up instantly. I look over to my left and see Chi cuddled up next to me with sleepy eyes.

"Wakey wakey" I whisper to her. She looks up at me and smiles before getting out of bed. I roll out and make my way to my dresser. I slip on some bummy clothes since it was a day of relaxation and just with Chi. I walk to the door and open it where I'm presented with Chi standing there waiting for me.

"What do you want to do first?" She asks excitedly.

"Well first let's have something to eat" I chuckle.

"Want me to cook?" She questions me.

"No, I can cook. Want some homemade pizza?" I ask her. She nods excitedly and I make my way to the kitchen. I walk in and admire how good I've kept it. I had a bar with stools by it where I could serve food and a TV hanging on the back wall. I had a table near the left wall which use to have the picture of the old gang on it. I walk behind the bar and get all the ingredients ready for a pizza. While I was doing this I hear a 'Ding Song' coming from my front door. Chi was just sitting on one of the stools watching me so she went to answer it.

"Oh my god!" I hear Chi shout. I hear a bunch of footsteps come running to my kitchen. I go under the bar and grab a couple of glasses and a liter of Mnt. Dew (just to get her ready for later) and come back up. To my surprise there was 2 chickens in front of me instead of just one now.

"Uh..hello" I greet the new one. They look familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

"Dylan, meet my sister Chica" Chi cheers. I look at her with a open mouth, she had some upgrades from her old look at I could tell. Her body was more defined and she actually looked female now unlike how she did before.

"Chica, is that really you?" I ask her.

"Yeah? Who are you?" She questions me.

"I'm the one boy who always ordered Chica's party time special" I say.

"Oh my gosh, it's you!? I haven't seen you in forever!" She cheers. She hugs me tightly from across the bar (Chi seemed a little jealous).

"So how have you been?" I ask.

"Great! Johnny and the others built me and Fred. I asked where Chi was and they said here so Johnny brought me over. He asked if you guys wanted to have a party at the restaurant tonight" She explains. I look at Chi with a questioning look.

"Well let's go with her Dylan. Only because I haven't seen her in so long" Chi says. I nod and put everything I had taken out back. I tell them to give me a minute to look nice and they went out to the car. I walk back to my dresser and look at the mirror it had. I never used it because I never looked at myself. I look at myself for a second.

"Do I really like Chi?" I say outloud. "Maybe I'm just getting into something I didn't mean to get into" I say. "Or should I go for Mangle? Or even Chica? Ah I'll think about it later" I mutter to myself. I swap into some nicer clothes and fix my hair a bit. I walk out and down to the car. I open up the passenger door since Chi and Chica say in the back together. We pulled away and began to go to the restaurant.

A Few minutes later...

"So Dylan, I'd like to thank you for rebuilding everyone" Johnny says while we drive.

"Don't mention it man. I wanted them back just like you. Now, isn't the restaurant open right now?" I ask.

"No, we closed at 4 today. Just so we could throw a party for you" Johnny smirks. I look at him in confusion.

"Why a party for me?" I ask.

"Without you Dylan, none of us would be alive today" Chi says from the back. I look down at my hands and just think of how much time I've spent working on them.

"Well, I guess I kind of deserve it" I reply.

"That's the sprit buddy! Hey, Did you ever get to see Foxy do a Romeo and Juliet act?" Johnny asks.

"Uh, no?" I laugh.

"You got to see this, he learned it a long time ago".

Time skip to 7 P.M.

We pull into the restaurant and walk inside where I'm greeted with a roaring 'Surprise!' From everyone. A wide smile spread across my face.

"Welcome lad!" Foxy cheers.

"Hey Dylan!" The Bonnie brothers and Freddy and Fred shout.

"Surprise uncle Dylan!" Sebastian yells.

"Dylan," Mangle says. She walks up to me and hugs me tightly. I hold her close and I begin to tear up. All of them did this for me. "I'm happy you decided to come" she whispers to me.

"Me too" I say.

"So, lad. Want to see a performance I made for ya?" Foxy asks.

"Or listen to some music from me and Bonnie?" Freddy offers.

"Can we just sit around and talk?" Chi asks.

"Or we could watch some movies!" Mangle excitedly cheers.

"How about we play a game or something?" Bon suggests.

Option A: Let's watch Foxy perform a mighty pirate performance!

Option B: Let's listen to Freddy's and Bonnie's little jingles

Option C: Let's just relax and hang out. Talk a bit with each other.

Option D: Let's watch some movies and make some popcorn!

Option E: Let's play a game. Some kind of board game or something (list the game you want to play).

Relationships:

Chi:101% (MAX, starting to love you)

Chica:100% (Thinks you're cute)

Sebastian:100%

Johnny:100%

Mangle:95% (Wants to get to know you better)

Bon:95%

Foxy:90%

Bonnie:90%

Freddy:90%

Fred: Hasn't gotten to meet you

 **Yay! A chapter on a Monday! Just to make your Monday a little better :). I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll now put the relationships in order from greatest to least so you know who is feeling that absolute worst about you. Well, that's about it for this chapter! I'll see you guys in the next one. BUH BYE!**


	8. Foxy

**Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the twist on my last chapter with the whole surprise. Let's continue it in this chapter eh? I'll be asking you guys some tough options soon so I mean, get ready to makes some enemies ;). So, who wants to read a fresh new chapter?!**

Chapter 8-Foxy...

7:05 P.M. Dylan's POV.

"hmm" I hum to myself. I look around at everyone and pick my decision. "Let's just chill out for now and maybe watch a movie or something later" I say. They all nod happily besides Foxy, who seems to be a little pissed since I didn't want to watch his show (everyone liked that besides Foxy, he hated that).

"Well me and Chica can go make dinner, everyone else just sit around and maybe get the big TV from the storage room out here and hooked up" Mangle states. Everyone sits down besides Freddy who goes to get the TV and obviously Chica and Mangle weren't because they were going to make dinner. Before Mangle walks into the kitchen I see her wave for me to come over by her. I walk over and I'm greeted with a big hug.

"Look Dylan, I feel like..I don't know how to explain it" Mangle says.

"Well, just try to say it" I giggle.

"I'm...I'm thinking about breaking up with Foxy" she mutters into my ear. I look at her with wide eyes and an open jaw.

"Are you serious Mangle?" I ask.

"Yeah..he hasn't been to good of a father with Sebastian and he hasn't been treating me very well" She whines.

"Like what do you mean he isn't a good father and doesn't treat you well" question her.

"Well, he doesn't play with Sebastian or even bond with him. And then well, he doesn't talk to me and when he does he's yelling over some small mistake I made" she says. I see a tear slowly form and begin to run down her face. I wipe it away and she smiles.

"Look, do what you need to do Mangle. If you don't feel safe with him around I can make room at my home" I say to comfort her. She gives me another huge and kisses my cheek. She walks into the kitchen and I turn to look at everyone. I notice Foxy was watching me and Mangle the whole time. He seen her kiss and hug me. Foxy's eyes turn a blood red before he turns away. A shiver runs up my spine as I walk to sit next to Chi.

"What's wrong with you?" Chi asks curiously.

"Well Mangle wants to break up with Foxy and she talked to me over at the door. She kissed my cheek because I tried to comfort her and Foxy seen. He couldn't hear us so he just thought I had some kind of moment with her. His eyes turned red and now I'm scared" I explain.

"Oh no, Foxy isn't pleased with you. His eyes have only turned red when he wants to hurt or kill someone" Chi says.

"Wow thanks, that helps" I almost stutter. Chi laughs at me and I don't know what to say, Foxy could literally kill me.

"Don't worry Dylan, everyone here has your back. He doesn't stand a chance if he were to attack you" Chi explains.

"Well that's good. Well, how about we watch a movie or something now?" I ask her. She nods excitedly and I go ask Johnny about the movie situation.

Time skip to 8:00 P.M.

I lay next to Chi on a blanket that Johnny had brought. He brought one huge blanket for everyone to lay on and one just for me and one other. He had brought pillows and everything for the occasion. We were watching A Fault In Our Stars (mainly because Chi wanted to and Sebastian liked the name). Our blanket was situated farther back than the big main blanket, so I could see everyone. Bon and Bonnie seemed to be chatting more than watching, Fred and Freddy were more interested in each other and were comparing how each of them were different, And then there was Foxy and Sebastian. Foxy was just staring blanket at the screen while Sebastian looked intrigued and was watching the movie.

"I'll be back" I whisper to Chi. I stand up and walk to Sebastian who was distracted by the movie. I tap on his shoulder and he looks up at me.

"What is it uncle Dylan?" He asks me.

"Want to come sit by me and Chi and watch the movie?" I ask him. He gets up off the blanket in such excitement.

"What do you think you're doing?" Foxy asks. He was looking at me and Sebastian.

"Doing what a man should with his son or in my case, my nephew" I say to him. I walk away with Sebastian, but just before I do I look Foxy dead in the eyes. His flickered a blood red before going back to a golden yellow. We get back to our blanket and enjoy the movie. Shortly after we are all called to the tables to eat. Mangle and Chi began to serve us all with the 4 giant pizzas they made.

Time skip to 10:25 P.M.

Me and chi sit on the blanket with Sebastian chatting away to us about how cool the movie was and how he was happy we watched it. I began to get worried, Mangle left to go to the bathroom almost 10 minutes ago. Just as the thought leaves my mind I see Foxy come back from the bathroom. I get curious and tell Chi to stay here while I go check on Mangle. She nods and I make my my way to the girls bathroom. I knock on the door a few times before I get an answer.

"Who..who is it?" I hear a whine come Frome the other side.

"It's Dylan, I'm coming in ok?" I reply. I hear her beg me not to but I do anyways. I walk in and see her on the ground with a big hand mark on her face.

"Did Foxy do this?" I ask her. She nods slowly as I rush to comfort her..what should I do?

Option A: Wait for Foxy to fuck up one more time before taking any action

Option B: Show everyone what Foxy has done to Mangle (including Sebastian)

Option C: Have a one on one talk with Foxy about the situation.

Option D: Tell Johnny so he can deal with the problem and fix it.

Relationships:

Mangle:101% (MAX, Had strong feelings for you)

Chi:101% (MAX, pretty much loves you)

Sebastian:100% (Your his second dad)

Johnny:100%

Bon:100%

Bonnie:100%

Fred:100%

Freddy:100%

Foxy:30% (Hates you)

 **Yay! Another chapter done! Now this decision will bring a little chaos around if you choose a bad one so, choose wisely :). And until next time, BUH BYE!**


	9. The Talk

**Hello everyone! How are you doing? Great? Fantastic! I love to see the reviews with what you guys want to happen, it makes me smile everytime I see one! Now enough of this, let's start this up!**

Chapter 9-The Talk

Dylan's POV, 10:30 P.M.

"Mangle I can't believe he did this to you.. I'm going to have a talk with him" I say.

"No Dylan please don't. He might hurt you!" Mangle begs.

"Look, I'll make sure I don't get him angry and also I'll have Bonnie and Freddy nearby. How does that sound?" I ask.

"Way better. Just please stay safe" Mangle says (Mangle liked that). I nod just to make her feel better about the situation

"Alright. Let's get you cleaned up so we can get back out there" I enthusiastically say. She nods and I grab some paper towels and wet them up to wipe away the tear streaks.

Time skip to 10:45 P.M.

Chi, Sebastian, and Mangle all say on my blanket. I was standing next to the wall near Foxy. I walk over and sit next to him on the huge blanket.

"What are you doing now?" He asks in an annoyed tone.

"Look Foxy, I've heard some serious stuff has been going on with you and Mangle" I start.

"It's none of your business kid" he replies.

"Oh come on man. You are one of my best friends" I say.

"Why would Mangle be cheating on me with you then?" Foxy almost yells. He was staring at me with blood red eyes and his teeth showing. I'll admit, he was pretty scary looking. Now he had the attention of Bonnie who was the closest one to us.

"No Foxy that's not what she's doing. She kissed me because I comforted her over you beating her and ignoring your son" I say. I am now matching his volume and everyone begins to notice.

"Oh really? You aren't with Mangle huh? Mind telling me why you two hug and care for each other so much?" Foxy nearly shouts at me. Now he's standing up and I get up just so I don't look weak.

"You wanna know why tough guy? Because I'm her friend. And I care about them more than you can even care for your woman. It's sad that I have to go to the bathroom and clean Mangle up after you hit her!" I yell in his face. Now his eyes have turned black with small little white dots for his pupils. Freddy and Bonnie both grab his arms and pull him away from me. He begins to try and shake free of his grip but he can't. Mangle walks up to him and almost gets in his face before yelling.

"Do you even care about me and Sebastian? He is your son and you don't even pay him any attention! Do I mean anything to you anymore Foxy? I want my old living, caring, and kind Foxy back. Not this monster! I want my treasure back!" She shouts in his face. Foxy calms down a little when he hears this. Mangle stormed away and his eyes turned a deep blue color. I walk over to Chi and Sebastian and lead them to a party room Mangle walked into.

"Mangle I'm sor-" I begin. She stops me by putting her hand up. She was obviously just as pissed as me.

"No, it's ok Dylan. This needed to happen some time. He's treated us like we are nothing for too long" Mangle nearly cries.

"Mommy, what's going to happen to daddy?" Sebastian asks.

"He isn't your daddy anymore Sebastian" Mangle says.

"Why?" Sebastiano questions her.

"He doesn't deserve to be known as your daddy" Mangle explains. Sebastian looks a little sad but then looks up at me.

"Can Dylan be my new daddy?" Sebastian asks. I look at Mangle with a confused look.

"Let me talk with Dylan first ok Sebastian?" Mangle says. He nods and pulls me away. I nodded at Chi, and she nodded back before entertaining Sebastian. We each the corner of the room and just look at each other for a second

"Mangle I can't be his new daddy" I say.

"Dylan please just do it. The boy has never had a true dad before. Johnny is his so called grand father to him and he likes that. What he likes more is you" Mangle explains.

"But Mangle, " I start.

"Do it for us Dylan. For me and Sebastian. Show Foxy what it's like to be a dad, and show him what it means to be with me" Mangle says. I can see her start to tear up and I just feel awful.

"Alright I'll do it. I'll pretend to be with you for him" I say as I turn and look at Sebastian (Mangle is thankful and is having stronger emotions for you now). We walk back over to Chi and Sebastian and see them talking about pirate ships.

"Hey son" I say to him. He looks up at me with a smile.

"You're my new daddy?" He asks. I nod and he hugs me. I pick him up and put him on my shoulders.

"Want to go see what's going on out there?" I ask Mangle. She nods. I look at Chi and see she looks sad (Chi is depressed that you might like Mangle more than her). We walk out the the main room and Foxy is gone. He must be hiding in his cove. We proceed to the blankets on the floor. I set Sebastian down and just before I sit I see Bonnie waving me over. I walk over and see what he needs.

"Dylan we got a problem" He says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Foxy wants you dead, but we obviously can't let him kill you. We could kill him tonight or something else" Bonnie says. I'm shocked, I now have to decide if I should kill Foxy or not.

Option A: Let's do it, let's just get rid of him

Option B: How about we just wait a but. See what happens.

Option C: Don't worry about it, he will get over it.

Option D: We should just lock him in somewhere so he can think about what he's done.

Side Options:

S Option A: Date Mangle

S Option B: Date Chi

S Option C: Stay single for now

Relationships:

Mangle:101% (MAX, Waiting for you to date her)

Chi:101% (MAX, waiting for you to date her)

Sebastian:101% (MAX)

Chica:100%

Bonnie:100%

Freddy:100%

Fred:100%

Bon:100%

Johnny:100%

Foxy:5% (wants you dead)

 **Oh shit guys! What will we do to Foxy? And also in your reviews say your first option and then put an S next to your side option. Example:**

 **Wow this chapter was so garbage! Option A, Option AS**

 **So yeah XD do that just plz don't say it's garbage even if it is. Well, I hope you all enjoyed and until next time. BUH BYE!**


	10. The Horrible

**Hey everyone! This week has been amazing for this story. Why? Because I've posted a chapter every day this week! So hurray for motivation! TBH I might, MIGHT post a 2,000 word chapter on Monday. No guarantees. Enough chat let's get started!**

Chapter 10-The Horrible

11:10 P.M. Dylan's POV

"Lets just lock him up somewhere. Let him think of what he's done" I answer Bonnie.

"Where will we lock him up?" He asks.

"We can lock him in his Cove on the boat. I can let Mangle and Sebastian stay with me and Chi" I reply.

"Speaking of Chi and Mangle, do you plan on dating one of them?" He questions me.

"Well man, I'll be Honest. Chi is a wonderful girl and everything but Mangle really seems to be better in my opinion. So I might go after Mangle" I say.

"Well Goodluck. There was a time when I wanted her but it never worked..maybe because she was with Foxy. If you don't mind, can I go for Chi?" He asks.

"She's all yours my man. Treat her well, or you'll end up like Foxy" I laugh. Bonnie smiles at my little joke which was kind of serious.

"Well let's get Freddy and Fred and lock up Foxy. We can leave Bon here so he can keep the girls distracted" Bonnie says. I nod as he fathers th crew.

Foxy's POV, few minutes later..

I sit on my bed, depressed. I look at my wall and just think of what I've done. As I stare of into space I hear the wood of my ship creek. I turn to my door to see all the guys there besides Bon.

"What are all of ye doin here?" I ask curiously.

"Foxy, for your own good we are locking you in your room until you're ready to treat people right" Dylan says. I feel my temper rising but I keep my cool. Being a dick has lost me my girl and son.

"Alright fine. Lock me in here" I shout at them. I want them to leave me alone. I can't believe I've turned into what I have.

Time skip to 12:30 P.M.

Bonnie's POV

Everyone has left beside me, Bon, Freddy, and Fred. They were all chatting in the dining room. I was over by the wall, leaning up against it. I thought of an idea on how to really get Foxy pissed. I love to see people bicker and fight. I look at the group, too distracted to notice me. I slip away and onto the boat and up to the captains quarters. I knock on the door gently to see if he is still awake.

"Who is it?" I hear him call out.

"It's Bonnie, and I have news" I reply. I unlock the door and walk inside to see Foxy laying down on his bed.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Dylan is going to ask Mangle out, and he took your place as Sebastian's dad" I say. He springs up off the bed and looks at me in shock.

"You aren't serious are ye?" He questions me.

"I am Foxy. She is staying at his house with Chi, Chica, and Sebastian" I answer. His eyes turn red and he looks at a picture frame on the wall of him, Mangle, and Sebastian. He runs up to it and smashes it with his fist. He turns and looks through a drawer and finds his old hook hand. Without hesitation he rips off his left hand and rams the hook hand on his wrist. He then begins to rip up everything in the room. I slowly back away towards the door. I'm just about to get out when he says something.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks. I look and he is charging at me. His hook overhead and his jaw wide open, ready to bite. I fail to move fast enough to dodge him and his hook rams down into my left shoulder. His mouth clamps down on my right arm. He chews away at my costume and eventually rips off my arm all together. While all that happened he was also pulling down on my left shoulder, slowly cutting off my whole arm. I scream in pain and agony as he destroys me.

"Why Foxy?" I yell. He finishes ripping off my arms and steps back looking at me. I see my arms spewing oil everywhere. Foxy looks me up and down as I fall to my knees. The pain shot all the way up to my chest and my head began to hurt.

"Tell me you want to die" Foxy says. This seemed to entertain him, me in pain.

"I want to die" I cry in agony.

"Louder!" He shouts.

"Yes! Please kill me Foxy! It hurts so much!" I shout in pain.

"With pleasure" Foxy whispers to himself. He walks up to me and rams his hook Into my forehead. It doesn't kill me, but it does make everything blurry. I then feel him tugging on my head, trying to get his hook out. Wait, he wasn't trying to get his hook out. He was ripping my head off. I cry my final few tears before my systems go offline.

Time skip to 12:45 A.M.

Freddy's POV

I hear a scream of pain come from Foxy's Cove. I look at everyone at the table before jumping to my feet.

"Was that Bonnie?" I ask. They all shrug and we run to the Cove. He get to the captains quarters door and see it slightly ajar. I look back at the guys and they all give me a shrug. I open the door and walk inside. Instantly my foot was soaked in oil. I look at my feet and see the room had oil everywhere. I walk towards the bed and notice a hose under it, leaking oil. I grab it and try to pull it out from under the bed. It was heavier than I thought. I manage to drag the hose and the corpse with it out from under the bed.

"Oh no" Fred mumbles. Bonnie's body lays dead on the ground without a head or arms. I look under the bed and pull out the missing limbs and head. There was a note taped to Bonnie's head.

 _Dear Friends,_

 _This was the first of many deaths to come. Bonnie has told me Mangle is now going out with Dylan, he will pay. Then the rest of you will suffer the same fate as the corpse that lays in front of you. Goodluck finding me if you try to come after me, and don't try to protect each other. Or you'll all just die faster._

 _Sincerely,_

Foxy.

Time skip to 1:15 A.M.

Dylan's POV

I was sitting on the couch when I got the call. I told Mangle before I went to my bedroom to think. What am I going to do about this Fox?

Option A: Let's wait for him to show himself, then kill him.

Option B: Notify Johnny to have him scraped when he is found

Option C: Confront him with Mangle and Sebastian at my side. Hopefully convincing him to stop.

Option D: Have Freddy, Fred, and Bonnie be body guards for you.

Option E: Try and negotiate with Foxy 1 on 1

Relationships:

Mangle:101% (MAX. Dating, More sensitive now)

Chi:101% (MAX, jealous of Mangle)

Sebastian:101%( You ARE the father!)

Chica:100%

Johnny:100%

Freddy:100%

Fred:100%

Bon:100%

Foxy:1% (Little to no chance of agreeing with you)

Bonnie:Died in Chapter 10

 **There we go everyone! Another chapter done! Aren't you kind of pissed Bonnie was so stupid? I mean, this could have been avoided but, shit happens. So, who's excited for the next chapter? And where do you think Foxy could be hiding? Well that's enough fuckin with you guys. Until next time, BUH BYE!**


	11. The World Stood Still

**Hey everyone! I'm back and ready to roll! I'm honestly surprised you guys want to kill Foxy. Like I thought you guys would pick the scrap option so it wouldn't be so violent. But then again, that's what makes it fun to write and read when it's violent :D. Alright, nuff talking. Let's begin!**

Chapter 11- The World Stood Still

11:55 P.M. Dylan's POV.

I pull up to the restaurant. I had chosen to only bring Mangle with since she was the one who wanted him dead just as much as the rest of us. I had told the guys we were killing Foxy, he has hurt us all too much. I enter the building and the place was freakishly silent and the lights where dull. Mangle was just entering the building. She was a little shaken up about Bonnie getting slaughtered.

"You ok hun?" I ask her.

"Yeah I'm just-" she was cut off by a loud echo that went throughout the restaurant.

"Welcome you two. I was hoping you would show up" Foxy's voice echos. Me and Mangle look at each other before sprinting to the ship in Pirates Cove. Freddy had said they will stay on the boat till we get here. We ran in and seen them all sitting on the floor. Freddy sprang to his feet at the sight of us.

"Did you hear-" Freddy started, I cut him off.

"Yeah Freddy. But he wants me more than Mangle. And I've thought about it a little, and I don't think he's going to show till I'm completely alone" I explain.

"So what should we do?" Fred asks. It was weird hearing him talk. I've never had a conversation with him. Freddy had told me that he let him in on everything about me so he knew a ton about me, and yet all I know is that he's Freddy's little brother.

"We could bait him out" Bon suggests.

"How?" Mangle asks.

"We could have Dylan sit out on the stage, alone. Then, we can hide all around the room. After Foxy shows up, we kill him" Bon explains.

"We risk him killing Dylan before we can get to him. We can't do that" Mangle adds.

"We have no other plans that can work. We have to lure the Fox out" Freddy says.

"No, I won't let Dylan go out there" Mangle argues.

"Mangle it's fine. I can do this" I tell her.

"What? You can't be serious!" Mangle yells. I nod and she looks at me displeased. I give her a big hug and kiss her cheek.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me" I explain. She nods we all prepare for the fight.

Time skip to 12:30 A.M.

I sit on the stage, waiting. I look around at the poorly lighted building. I lean back and let out a long breath I was holding in. To be honest, I was deathly afraid. I hear a scraping noise going cross the ground from somewhere in the building.

"Are you ready?" Foxy's voice echos again.

"Yeah, for Freddy" I laugh. This must have pissed him off because the scraping had stopped and only the noise of rushed footsteps coming towards me could be heard. I stand up waiting for him. He soon comes into view and slows his pace. He walks up to me slowly, till he was about 5 feet away.

"Just you and me?" He asks.

"Sure, Man versus machine" I say as I take off my shirt. He smiles, knowing all he has to do is pierce my flesh and I'm most likely dead. So I got to pull off some jukes here. He approaches me, and I raise my fists.

"if you were a real man you would lose the hook" I cock off. This pissed him off and he ripped the hook hand off revealing a numb under it. He raises His first.

"Ready you bag of flesh?" He asks.

"I am, but you might want to get the WD 40 before you break yourself" I laugh. He swings at me and I duck. Out of the corner of my eye I see everyone rush out of there hiding spots. I put my hand up and they stop.

"Oh, you brought friends?" Foxy giggles.

"No, they are the audience. They are here to watch me kick your robotic ass" I laugh again. He swings again and I dodge it by backing up. I swing and land a bash on his head. Surprisingly, his outer frame was a flimsy plastic and his actual skeleton was a weak metal that bent easily. He winced at the blow but quickly recovered and landed a pretty hard blow on my stomach. I stumbled back a little and wince at the pain. I recover and throw a punch as his arm. Surprisingly this fucked up his left arm a bit.

"You are a lot stronger than I predicted" Foxy states.

"Well you were made from scrap metal so," I laugh. He gets pissed and lands another blow on my left side. It hurt pretty bad even though it was blunt plastic hitting me. I hit him in the head, knocking off plastic and metal flying out. His eyes flicker and his head started spewing oil. His eyes turned to pure black with white pupils.

"I'm not dying without you joining me" He says in a sinister voice.

"No dumb fox is killing-" I was cut off. My whole world stopped. I look around and see everyone is frozen. Mangle was in a pose where she seemed to be running towards me and Foxy. I couldn't move for some reason. It slowly started coming back in motion. Slowly Foxy came at me with his jaw wide open and the crew came running towards us. I try to back up but his jaw latches on to my head. And all at once everything sped up. Then all I could hear was a loud...Snap.

Game Over. You survived 11 Chapters.

Relationships:

Mangle:101%(MAX, Mourning over your death)

Chi:101%(MAX, Crying into your pillow)

Chica:101*(MAX, Never got to know you well)

Sebastian:101%(MAX, Waiting for you to come home)

Freddy:101%(MAX, Honors your bravery)

Fred:101%(MAX, Depressed he couldn't save you)

Bon:101%(MAX, determined to build a robotic you)

Foxy: Died after you passed, was beaten to death

Bonnie: Died in Chapter 10

Option A: Sequel of this with Dylan becoming an animatronic

Option B: Sequel to "Alone, Forever?". The story that began my writing hobby

Option C: Completely new story with the choice element (Say what kind you want, Ex. Horror/Romance)

Option D: Completely new story without the choice element (Say what kind you want, Ex. Horror/ Romance)

 **Sorry everyone but, you died! Yeah I know, it could've been avoided but I mean, you guys did steal his girl,locked him up, and tried to kill him. So he had a motive XD. I hope you all enjoyed my interactive story and please pick an option that you want to see. And until next time, BUH BYE!**


	12. Thank You All

**Alright everyone, real talk right now. I need to get this off my chest. I just have to thank everyone who inspired me to write stories. I just recently went back and looked at old stories I've read and it made me smile seeing all the fantastic writers. I honestly just love all of you guys and it really does mean a lot when I see your reviews on my stories. Even if it's just saying "Good job" or something like that. I honestly am so thankful for all the support you guys have given me. For real, I was pretty close to never becoming a writer. After I posted my first chapter to my first story I thought people would hate it and reject me from the fanfiction community, but you didn't. So I'm basically just here to say thanks and give all the authors credit for inspiring me to write and do what I do today.**

 **Thank you:**

 **Newbie, for all the constant support and reading my stories.**

 **Snowbeard3, Thanks for the support and always reviewing my stories**

 **Poe's Granddaughter, You are a more recent supporter and thank you. I'm also excited to see the story you are writing that I inspired you to write!**

 **Bloody tiger eye, Thanks for all the reviews and support, just like the others!**

 **Whitewolf 1707, You wrote the story "Insane for Love" that truly made me feel happy inside and inspired me to write "Alone, Forever?",Thank you.**

 **SLAYER-FOX, You wore "The Bright Side" which made me want to write something that could live up to your story. Honestly you are the true MVP.**

 **Writers From Beyond, You wrote "A Private Foxes Love" which was the first FNAF fanfic I ever read. You hold a special spot in my heart and will never be forgotten.**

 **And to anyone I forgot, Thank you! You all are amazing people and I love you! Enjoy my stories and always keep on writing/reading!**


	13. Should I Stay?

**Hey everyone! It's me again and yes I've been a little inactive. Now you all might wonder "well why the hell are you talking to us when you could be writing?". Well, I have some good news and some bad news. Good news is, life is pretty good right now for me and I've met this girl and I've been spending all of my time with her now. Bad news? Well I've slowly lost my interest to write. It has become a struggle to write and add detail to every chapter. Of course I don't feel like writing but that doesn't mean I don't care about you guys. The people who are fans of my stories and have read all of them and whatnot are big supporters. Which is why I'm willing to try and write more and get back into it. I haven't posted anything in a few weeks and you all must have just thought I died or something. Well no, this girl I've been talking to is just the outlet of my life now and I just don't have time to write. Top that off with school and BAM! I pretty much disappear from you guys/girls. Now back to what I said about being willing to write again. I will give until the day of 2/25/16 to vote in the reviews on the future of my stories.**

 **Option A:Please get back into it! Back on the old schedule of uploading every week and starting new stories a few days after an old one ends!**

 **Option B: Slowly come back please. Maybe not posting as often as before but a chapter every week or so will be fine.**

 **Option C: Just live your life. We can live without putting pressure on you to write and juggle your life.**

 **Option D: try to post a new chapter whenever possible. Even if it's a week or two later and not as long as usual. Just so we can read your stories again!**

 **Please vote ASAP So I can make my final decisions. Thank you for your time everyone.**


End file.
